


Vi9let 6l99d

by wxrmstachio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio





	

Porrim was standing with her hands on her hips. You knew she was disappointed. You were disappointed in yourself too. You'd broken your vow of celibacy, and for a violet blood no less. She asks you how this happened, and you're trying to remember.

You think he rescued you from a highly uncomfortable instance in which an intoxicated blue-blooded troll had been trying to hit on you. He'd begun getting angry after you'd said no to his advances. You remember how terrified you felt, scared he might try to force himself onto you when Cronus came to defend you. He's really not as bad as people make him out to be, you tell Porrim, whose voice has risen a considerable amount.

You tell her there's no reason to shout, but that only gives her reason to become louder. You have no idea how to pacify her, other than trying to convince her you'll be okay, that you can take care of yourself. Porrim says she's worried regardless.

You know he's dangerous. He's unreliable scum and he could turn on you at will. Somehow you don't believe that. He saved you, didn't he? You think to the tattoo he's got on his arm of your sign. He says it's his lucky charm.

Porrim's still yelling, saying you should stay away. Even you must know this isn't a smart idea. You also know you can't help who you're flushed for. You can't deny the love you feel for Cronus Ampora.

Cronus Ampora, who believes he's a human deep within his soul. Cronus Ampora, who keeps a cigarette he never lights between his teeth. You know what the others say about him, about you two together. You simply don't care.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you're in love with Cronus Ampora. No matter how much you know you shouldn't be.


End file.
